Many governments have passed laws permitting lottery games to be legalized within their borders. These laws are due to the public support for this style of entertainment. Currently, these games are presented through specific manned terminals that connect to lottery operators—corporations responsible for running the lottery games. While these games have proven to be popular, a large segment of the population does not participate. This is due to many factors including a lack of desire to interact with personnel running the game kiosks, the inconvenience of the manned terminals, the concern over losing a ticket, and, more recently, the lack of cash to play the games as many people are only using payment cards for purchases.
In addition, due to regulatory restrictions, the sale of lottery products is restricted to be within the borders of the government regulating the lottery games. Therefore, existing sales solutions used on mobile devices such as handheld devices and smart phones are not appropriate for the sale of the lottery games because they lack assurances that the mobile device is located within the borders of the government regulating the lottery game.